transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Battleground
Battleground portrays the debut of Megatronus Prime/The Fallen and the rebirth of Autobot Leader Optimus Prime, who had previously perished during the Transformers Revolution storyline. Plot Optimus Prime prepares to return to Earth to face a prophesied evil while the Autobots attempt to thwart the efforts of Starscream's Legion to build a dimensional gateway machine. However, just as Optimus arrives, they are too late to prevent the gateway from opening; and Megatronus Prime arrives on Earth. Reunited with their Leader, the Autobots must use everything they've learned in order to prevent the annihilation of both Earth and Cybertron. Synopsis Agent sprints through the woods, but is soon knocked down mid-stride by Olivia Holt, who has managed to track him even while he's running. Olivia attempts to help him up but he rejects her offer. He tags her back and runs off angrily, but when she catches up with him, Agent is caught and knocked out by Thunderhoof and Underbite. In the Realm of the Primes, Optimus Prime's training is still ongoing, and he rescues a holographic human from an island in the middle of a lake of lava by shooting down some flying drones and using them as stepping stones. Micronus is unimpressed and says Optimus is still unready when the environment suddenly darkens and crackles with lightning; "a sign," Micronus says, that the time has come with Optimus still not prepared. As Olivia attempts to flee from Underbite, she contacts the base for backup, but walks straight into a trap set by Fracture's Mini-Cons Divebomb and Airazor. The Decepticons start heading back to base with their prisoners. In the scrapyard, the Autobots are alarmed at Olivia's transmission suddenly cutting off and Goldbug realizes that they're going to have to mount a rescue. At his suggestion, Fixit searches for nearby sites the Decepticons might be using as a base, and the Mini-Con finds a steel mill. As Jack argues that he should go too since the team's numbers are depleted, Windblade arrives having been drawn to the place as she tells them. She goes on ahead to scope out the mill and the other Autobots follow from the ground. Fixit activates the scrapyard's security system. Starscream is for once pleased with his legion, though the Decepticons puzzle over what the "First Decepticon" wants with the electronics they've collected. Starscream is more interested in freeing the Decepticons in the Scrapyard, and sends Fracture to go capture Fixit. The visage of the First Decepticon appears to Starscream once again and demands he complete the device required. Thunderhoof and Underbite watch as it appeared to them that Starscream was talking to a wall. When Starscream is insistent on freeing the Decepticons first, the First Decepticon tortures Clampdown (much to the amusement of Thunderhoof) until he changes his mind. Starscream told him to cease torturing his comrade and Clampdown was released. The First Decepticon informs him that they need a metal mass of sufficient size to dissipate the energy caused by the First Decepticon's transition into the material universe. Micronus takes Optimus to the Primes, who are disappointed that Optimus is yet unprepared. Optimus manages to convince them to send him anyway, and they imbue him with a portion of their power, upgrading him into a new form. Micronus was impressed as Optimus was fully upgraded. Meanwhile, Windblade reaches the steel mill but is knocked out of the air by a flying chunck of metal thrown by Dragitron. While the other Autobots speed up in an attempt to help her, the Decepticons are already making off with her. Fracture reaches the scrapyard, but the security system gives him pause. Fracture watches as Jenny arrives to give Cade a spare Bronko Kowalski trading card, and Cade manages to convince her that it's unsafe to enter the scrapyard as they're spraying for bugs. The other Autobots fruitlessly search the steel mill until Drift finds clues which put them back on the Decepticons' trail. Cade is called back to the gate by Jenny, who convinces him to open the gate to give her the card without any damage to it. Unfortunately for him, this Jenny is actually Airazor in a holographic disguise. Holding Cade hostage, Fracture demands Jack turn over Fixit. Elsewhere, the Autobots find that the Decepticons have chained their captured comrades to the Crown City Colossus and are erecting a huge and ominous archway in front of it. Fixit confronts Fracture by firing a shot that enables Cade to break free from Airazor's grip and manages to help the two humans escape the Decepticons' hands. The trio take shelter in the diner and grab weapons, preparing to make a final stand against their foes, only to find that the Decepticons have already been defeated by Optimus Prime. Cade was impressed by this and Optimus notes about them before asking for Goldbug. Jack informs him about Goldbug going to rescue the others from Starscream's Legion. Fixit locates their coordinates as Cade convinces Optimus to take him and his dad along to face the grave evil he's come to face. At the statue, the First Decepticon demands the process begin to bring him to the material universe. The three captive Autobots recover consciousness, but find themselves in agony as Starscream activates the arch. On the other side of the river, Goldbug and his team start moving in. The Decepticons spot Goldbug and Drift incoming, and when the pair arrive, they're faced by Thunderhoof and Dragitron. Grimlock arrives having taken a more direct route, but is prevented from destroying the arch by Clampdown. Above them, a huge vortex forms and a portal opens within the arch, through which a form begins to emerge. Optimus himself also arrives, and manages to destroy the arch. The resulting explosion sends everybody flying, but it is too late: Megatronus Prime has made it through the portal. As the Autobots pick themselves up following Megatronus' arrival, Drift contacts Fixit to find out who the newcomer is, and Fixit is able to tell him that it was Megatronus, one of the original Thirteen Primes until he betrayed them and destroyed Solus Prime. While Optimus faces Megatronus, Goldbug and Drift hurried to free Windblade, Agent and Olivia, only to be hit by a deflected blast from Optimus' Prime Decepticon Hunter. Optimus is prevented from going to their aid by Megatronus, who proceeds to attack him. On the bridge, Jack and Cade pose as filmmakers to try and cover up the giant robot battle; however, their attempts to get a police officer to clear the area are hampered when the officer turns out to be a wannabe screenwriter. Meanwhile, the Overlord arrives in time to observe the unfolding battle. As Megatronus attempts to terminate Optimus with his drill, Grimlock grabs it, only to be flung into Drift. Safeguard and Sparkplug prevent Megatronus from advancing on Drift and the others long enough for Optimus to get up and resume combat. Though Optimus boasts the power of the Primes, Megatronus says he has been granted power too, and soon sends Optimus flying into the river. Megatronus moves to pick up a staff, but Windblade manages to break free from her bonds and immediately opens fire on him. Goldbug runs to attend Optimus' wound, leaving Drift to free Agent and Olivia. With Windblade down, Drift and the two freed Autobots attempt to stop Megatronus from retrieving the staff, only to be seen off with a barrage of firepower and are then attacked by the other Decepticons. The Overlord steps in to confront Megatronus, but he is quickly overpowered and knocked aside. Megatronus then picks up the staff and reveals the extent of his plan to Starscream: the staff will draw the remnants of the Anti-Spark from Unicron and then summon the AllSpark from Cybertron. Starscream realizes that this will destroy both planets as the staff creates a shaft of energy that lances into the sky. Enraged by this betrayal, Starscream attacks Megatronus but is soon thrown to the side. Not fancying their chances, the other Decepticons disobey Starscream's order to attack and flee, only to run into the Autobots. As Agent and Olivia draw their Decepticon Hunters, their weapons touch and momentarily surge with power. A fight ensues between both sides. Meanwhile, as Goldbug muses how to repair Optimus when the wound magically heals up. Back on the bridge, Jack is still having no luck convincing the offer to clear the area. Optimus fully recovers and identifies the staff Megatronus wields as a Spark Fuser. Starscream continues fighting Megatronus, but is tossed into the distance shortly before Optimus and Goldbug return to the fight. Megatronus blasts Optimus, sending Goldbug flying, and the Autobot takes advantage of his momentum to take out Underbite. The rest of the Decepticon team is taken out in short order, leaving only Megatronus and Optimus as the remaining combatants. After turning their Decepticon Hunters into the same forked sword shape as the Prime Decepticon Hunter, Goldbug, Agent and Olivia are endowed with new armor. With the combined power of the Hunters, they give Megatronus a brief blast, but this has little effect. The Overlord joins Optimus in fighting Megatronus briefly, but is eventually flung at the other Autobots. As Optimus and Megatronus continue fighting, Goldbug comes up with a new plan and tells Optimus to get Megatronus under the statue. It may already be too late as the AllSpark begins to descend from the sky. Optimus, not willing to give up so easily, flings his Decepticon Hunter at the Spark Fuser, destroying the device. The AllSpark returns to Cybertron and the Anti-Spark returns to the Earth's Core. Furious, Megatronus starts blasting the Autobots but mainly Optimus. On the bridge, Jack is still trying to convince the officer to clear the area when a stray blast destroys the officer's hat, prompting him to begin the evacuation. While Optimus keeps Megatronus busy, Drift, Windblade and Agent head up to the top of the Crown City Colossus and begin hacking the arm. Megatronus blasts Optimus and prepares to finish him off when Grimlock joins in. Between Grimlock, Optimus and the other Autobots, Megatronus is kept busy until the arm of the immense statue falls on him. This doesn't stop him as he lifts up the enormous arm. Goldbug, Agent and Olivia combine the power of their Decepticon Hunters again, unleashing a powerful blast of energy on him, seemingly destroying him. When the smoke clears, there is only a crater where Megatronus stood. With the news that emergency crews are on the way, Goldbug finally manages to nail a rallying cry, and the Autobots rev up and roll out. The Overlord picks up the destroyed halves of the spark fuser before departing himself. The Autobots return to the scrapyard, placing the captured Decepticons back in stasis pods. Though Goldbug says the other Autobots are free to return to Cybertron, they're all in favor of staying with him. Optimus believes he is no longer needed, but Goldbug insists that he stay. Optimus agrees so long as he's treated as Goldbug's equal and not his Leader, placing his hand on his shoulder. With a glance at his team, he states that he can work with that. Notes *This marks the first appearance of Megatronus Prime. **It has been confirmed that this will not be the only appearance of Megatronus in Frontier. *Optimus Prime is reborn for the first time since his death in Revolution, though he wishes to be treated as an equal rather than a Leader. *This storyline shows that Megatronus might be among the most powerful of the Transformers, as he is easily able to defeat the Overlord.